October 17, 2017 Smackdown results
The October 17, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 17, 2017 at KeyArena in Seattle, Washington. Summary SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan kicked off the show in his home state of Washington to get the WWE Universe riled up, but not too long after getting them into a certified “Yes!” frenzy, Sami Zayn first hit the scene to bring down the mood. Bryan expressed his disappointment in Zayn for his actions over the past several weeks, but Zayn fired back, demeaning the Team Blue General Manager and denouncing their former relationship. Kevin Owens then hit the scene to back up all of Zayn's claims, suggesting that Bryan has become the ultimate hypocrite by now taking a managerial position within WWE. This drew the ire of Bryan, who was completely off-put by the pair's comments. And although the “Yes! Man” believed the old Sami may still exist, right now he was going to find two opponents to square off against Owens & Zayn later tonight. With tensions consistently rising in the SmackDown Women's division, these two super-teams faced off on Tuesday night, as Ms. Money in the Bank Carmella watched on from the commentary desk. After a flurry of activity, Charlotte Flair edged out the victory for her team after kicking out of Lana's rollup and locking The Ravishing Russian in the Figure-Eight Leglock for the tapout. After the contest, Natalya blindsided The Queen and tried to replicate her WWE Hell in a Cell attack by targeting Charlotte with a steel chair. However, Flair was ready this time, and The Queen blocked the attack with a kick, landed some punishing strikes on the SmackDown Women's Champion and chased her off ... for now. After announcing that the United States Championship Open Challenge was closed for good, titleholder Baron Corbin seemed laissez-faire about his contest against Sin Cara, seemingly seeing the luchador as an afterthought. But the only thoughts on The Lone Wolf's mind after the contest were of the “what the heck just happened?” variety, as Sin Cara defeated Corbin after an explosive and death-defying offensive attack for a quick and surprising count-out victory. WWE Champion Jinder Mahal promised a major announcement for Survivor Series and, boy, did he ever deliver. Flanked by The Singh Brothers and fresh off a trip to his native India, The Modern Day Maharaja declared that he had defeated everyone worth defeating on SmackDown LIVE and had a new conquest in mind: Raw's Universal Champion, Brock Lesnar. The challenge sent shockwaves throughout the WWE Universe, with them all thinking about what it would be like if Raw and SmackDown LIVE's top champions were to clash in an epic brand vs. brand showdown. However, in the wake of the announcement, AJ Styles hit the scene with a different, ringing statement: Mahal had never beaten him. The two traded verbal barbs, which resulted in Mahal insulting The Phenomenal One and Styles dropping Mahal with a barrage of strikes and a pinpoint Pele Kick. Furious with AJ's treatment of him, Jinder stormed into Bryan's office and volunteered Sunil Singh to challenge Styles to a match the following week on Team Blue, which Sunil tentatively accepted and Bryan immediately approved. The bad blood between Bobby Roode and Dolph Ziggler intensified on SmackDown LIVE, as The Glorious One squared off against The Showoff in a heated WWE Hell in a Cell rematch. With matters between the two only getting more personal by the week, both Superstars came out of the gates ready to make a statement. In the closing moments, Ziggler evaded an attack by The Glorious One and returned the favor from their pay-per-view encounter, grabbing hold of Roode's tights for leverage and scoring the three-count victory. After getting into a spat with Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn earlier in the evening, Team Blue General Manager Daniel Bryan delivered on his promise to find opponents for KO & Zayn, tabbing the combo of Shinsuke Nakamura & Randy Orton. The contest brought the WWE Universe to a fever pitch, especially when The Viper sent Zayn plummeting through the announce table in devastating fashion. However, KO and Zayn rebounded when Owens neutralized Nakamura and distracted the official, allowing Zayn the time to drill The Viper with a low blow behind the referee's back and leading to a perfectly placed Helluva Kick by Zayn for the three-count. After Owens and Zayn made their way backstage, Bryan attempted to cut their celebration short by informing them that Commissioner Shane McMahon would be returning to SmackDown LIVE next week. And, although that did give the pair pause, it would not derail them from returning to the stage to gloat about their victory and declare themselves best friends yet again. Results ; ; *Charlotte Flair, Naomi & Becky Lynch defeated Natalya, Lana & Tamina by submission (8:42) *Sin Cara defeated Baron Corbin by countout (1:20) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Bobby Roode (3:54) *Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn defeated Randy Orton & Shinsuke Nakamura (13:03) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel Bryan, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn exchange words 10-17-17 SD 1.jpg 10-17-17 SD 2.jpg 10-17-17 SD 3.jpg 10-17-17 SD 4.jpg 10-17-17 SD 5.jpg 10-17-17 SD 6.jpg Charlotte Flair, Naomi, & Becky Lynch vs. Natalya, Lana, & Tamina 10-17-17 SD 7.jpg 10-17-17 SD 8.jpg 10-17-17 SD 9.jpg 10-17-17 SD 10.jpg 10-17-17 SD 11.jpg 10-17-17 SD 12.jpg Sin Cara vs. Baron Corbin 10-17-17 SD 13.jpg 10-17-17 SD 14.jpg 10-17-17 SD 15.jpg 10-17-17 SD 16.jpg 10-17-17 SD 17.jpg 10-17-17 SD 18.jpg Jinder Mahal challenges Brock Lesnar 10-17-17 SD 19.jpg 10-17-17 SD 20.jpg 10-17-17 SD 21.jpg 10-17-17 SD 22.jpg 10-17-17 SD 23.jpg 10-17-17 SD 24.jpg Dolph Ziggler vs. Bobby Roode 10-17-17 SD 25.jpg 10-17-17 SD 26.jpg 10-17-17 SD 27.jpg 10-17-17 SD 28.jpg 10-17-17 SD 29.jpg 10-17-17 SD 30.jpg Kevin Owens & Sami Zayn vs. Shinsuke Nakamura & Randy Orton 10-17-17 SD 31.jpg 10-17-17 SD 32.jpg 10-17-17 SD 33.jpg 10-17-17 SD 34.jpg 10-17-17 SD 35.jpg 10-17-17 SD 36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #948 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #948 at WWE.com * Smackdown #948 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events